nazariopediafandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Two Schools/Transcript
Scene: Dimmsdale Royal Airbase *''C4 blows the electric post, cutting the power in all of Dimmsdale, causing power outage in the whole city. Dogs bark and babies cry.'' *'Raphael Welsh': DAMMIT! The power just went out! That shit looks worse than when typhoon winds knocked out power lines, like here, the Philippines, India, or either my home country! It reminds me of Hurricane Bordeaux last year. That it did, it hit my hometown! Scene: Adventure Bay Bridge *'Ryder': DAMN IT! No! Don't! Don't let those attackers attack us all! It's almost the end of us all! *'Chase': Who gives a damn?! I'm not gonna sit here and die like a pup! *'Skye': If all those formal attire-wearing students at South Park Elementary and Midway Elementary School kill my family and destroy my country, I'm taking all of them with me! Scene: Kelp Forest *''Planeteers, after leaving their Eco-Cruiser after landing, walked across the Kelp Forest.'' *'Kwame': Wow. The Kelp Forest sure is safe in here... unless.... *''blows onto them. Kwame starts sniffing.'' *'Kwame': Unless... there is smoke. *'Linka': Maybe they've set up a campfire. *'Gi': Yeah. I sure hope somebody did. *'Wheeler': But my money's on the campers, or the tourists who visited it... right here! *'Ma-Ti': Not really. But I think it may be one of the tribes, probably my old tribe, camping there... *'Kwame': Well, less likely, I think. But I think it may be... well, forest fire... *''Planeteers takes a look at the smoke by pushing down the kelps, revealing it was the students at South Park Elementary and Midway Elementary School, all together dressed up in their formal wear, fighting against each other, while the forests are burning. Cut to an American couple carrying their young boy, crying. Cut to another shot showing a Kelp Forest ranger and a Bikini Bottom Police Department officer trying to shoot their pistols while hiding behind the crates. Cut to a boy wearing a fancy navy blue suit with a pawprint tie, being tossed by Blossom in her party dress and threw him away from the forest and he screams.'' *'Wheeler': (offscreen) Oh no! *''back to Wheeler, horror-shocked.'' *'Wheeler': Not the violence! And now, the apocalypse is here! It's finally here! IT'S FINALLY ALL HERE!!! It reminds me of post-apocalyptic novels! *'Linka': Bozhe moi! We're doomed! *'Gi': Oh no! Now what are we gonna do?! *'Wheeler': (gulps) Nothing? *'Ma-Ti': No! We shouldn't do nothing, dammit! If we do nothing, then Toonatopia will be reduced into cinders. *'Kwame': And shit. *'Ma-Ti': And yet, they're all maggots crawling into another pile. *'Wheeler': That' it! I have an idea. If we can stop this mess, then all of it will be cleaned up, and two of those schools will exist together in peace and harmony as soon as possible. Are you ready, Planeteers?! *'Planeteers': We're ready! *'Kwame': Are you sure!!? *'Planeteers': Yeah! *'Kwame': Okay. Well then, let the power-combining begin! In short, let our powers combine! EARTH! *'Wheeler': FIRE! *'Linka': WIND! *'Gi': WATER! *'Ma-Ti': HEART! *''powers combine together into an expanding ball of energy as they burst out from the magic rings. Cut to the South Park Elementary School students, in their formal attire, looking horrified by energy.'' *'Stan': Oh my God! What kind of power is that?! Is that some kinda explosion? *'Kyle': I think it's gonna explode! *'Stan': Oh, no. Oh no! RUN, DUDES AND DUDETTES, RUN! *''scream, running away. Cut to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, and the rest of the Midway Elementary School students, in their formal attire, being horrified too by a ball of energy.'' *'Bubbles': Blossom? *'Blossom': Yes? *'Bubbles': There's an explosion out there! *'Buttercup': Then, run, everyone! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!! *'Blossom': Buttercup's right! Below the trench! Let's go! *''run to the trench. Cut to the forest rangers and police officers, from Bikini Bottom, looking at the energy.'' *'Bikini Bottomite Police Officer': That'll be an explosion alright. *'Kelp Forest Ranger': Yes. It would be like that... but we should take cover. *''to Hoggish Greedly and Zarm, after kidnapping Sgt. Raphael Welsh and Jason Daugavpils.'' *'Hoggish Greedly': Well? Why not you could... see for yourself? *'Zarm': I sure hope the Planeteers would perish once and for all once it explodes. *'Hoggish Greedly': Yeah. I hope it could.. go BOOM! An explosion that is. And they'll be lost forever out of all of our lives with a BANG! *''to Looten Plunder, eating a popcorn and a corndog and drinking a soda.'' *'Looten Plunder': After this, I'll get some more fun and all the action by killing some more endangered animals... or either let those students from two schools kill some more endangered animals, or... whatever. *''back to the sky. The energy ball, already larger than when it began, fades out, that is actually not an explosion, into Captain Planet.'' *'Captain Planet': By your powers combined... I AM CAPTAIN PLANET! *''back to the South Park boys.'' *'Stan': Alright, here he comes! The sky is getting having a person right now! Everyone, get those three filthy girls! *''kids goes back to fighting the other kids. Cut back to the Powerpuff Girls.'' *'Blossom': Alright, you'll pay for this, boys! After this, we'll kill the good-ol' whats-his-name! *''other kids charged to fight the other kids. Cut to Hoggish Greedly, Zarm and Looten Plunder gasping in terror and fear, seeing Captain Planet. Cut back to the Planeteers, cheering.'' *'Planeteers': GO PLANET! *'Captain Planet': Don't worry, folks! Our special today is world peace, Planeteers! And you too, like what I said already, kids, and you too, Zarm, Hoggish Greedly and Looten Plunder, our special today is world peace, not war, darnit! *'Hoggish Greedly': Uh-oh. *'Captain Planet': And if you don't like it, you can kiss my buttocks, full of peace! Category:Transcripts